Her First Mistake
by proms.and.promises
Summary: "Austin, why do you even try? Nothing you do or say is going to make me forgive you. You are a jerk and always will be one! So stop pretending you love me and LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sobbed. She ran across the street, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "ALLY, WATCH OUT!" Ally didn't know what he meant but she soon knew once she came in contact with bright headlights.


"_Ally!" Austin called after her. "Ally wait!"_

_Ally was no match for Austin when it came to running, but at that moment, she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible._

_She kept running and running until she almost collapsed._

"_Austin, why do you even try? Nothing you do or say is going to make me forgive you. You are a jerk and always will be one! So stop pretending you love me and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ally sobbed._

_She ran across the street, not caring enough to wait until it was her turn to cross the road. She figured there were no cars out at this time of night on a little town street._

_She kept running right before she was blinded by a bright light. _

"_ALLY, WATCH OUT!" _

_Ally didn't know what he meant but she soon found out the minute she came in contact with the bright light._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**_

"I won't be long, mom!"

Ally Dawson was a 23 year old woman that lived in the beautiful city of San Francisco. She had the best life possible. A great job, a beautiful house, an amazing talent, and, of course, her wonderful pop star boyfriend. Austin Moon was a sweet heart according to Ally. He always bought her roses and always gave her sweet love notes. He was what you could call the perfect boyfriend.

Right now, she was on her way to her favorite coffee shop to meet up with Austin. She was excited yet sad because this was the day he left for his 96 day tour. Ally was happy for him and all, but she just wished she had the time to go with him. But she still had a job to do and a house to maintain for her mother. Yes, she still lives with her mom. Her mother is very ill at the moment and Ally wants to be there for her to help her around the house instead of leaving it to her mom.

She got in her car and drove the two and a half mile drive to _The Copper Q _to say goodbye to her long time boyfriend.

She turned on the radio and started singing along to the song _Problem_ by Ariana Grande.

"Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders!" She didn't care if people were staring at her. When one of her favorite songs comes on, there's no going back. "I should be wiser and realize that I've got!" She tried to do her best Big Sean impression as she sang the chorus. "One less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less one less problem!"

Ally was about 1 mile away from the coffee shop when she started to rap Iggy Azalea's part. She wanted to feel hip and cool so she put on her sunglasses and began to rap.

"There's a million you's, Baby Boo. So don't be dumb. I got 99 problems but you won't be one. LIKE WHAT!" Ally finished off the song by singing the last note. "Problem, yeah."

You see, Ally always has the best time of her life when she's singing. Singing has always been her passion, but she tried for so long to get a record deal in high school that she finally gave up. She then decided to become a veterinarian. Of course, that job was after her high school job working at McDonald's..but no one needed to know that.

She was a very casual person, to say the least. She didn't have some crazy unique thing about her. She was just..Ally. But she was extraordinary in many ways. She can pull off working a full-time job, helping her sick mother, helping her boyfriend (since he's a man child and always breaks things), spending time with her boyfriend, spending time with her friends, and of course writing songs. That last one was just a hobby of hers, not really a job but to her, it was like her escape from reality. So, Ally Dawson has a lot of things on her to-do list, but somehow at the end of the day, every single thing has been checked off.

Ally pulled up into the parking lot and walked up to the glass doors. She walked inside, her eyes searching for Austin. Finally, she locked eyes with him and immediately smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. They haven't been able to see each other in 2 weeks because Austin had to do some complicated tour preparedness stuff. Ally always understood, but wished that he could've slipped some time in for her.

They held their hug for about 5 more seconds before Ally pulled away. Then pressed their foreheads together in a VERY romantic way.

"I've missed you."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I've missed you, too."

They sat down at their table and talked for about 15 minutes while drinking their coffee.

"So I'll be back the 3rd of September." Ally frowned. She didn't know he was going to be gone that long. 3 months sounds shorter than 96 days, doesn't it?

He noticed her sudden change of mood and put his hands on top of hers. "Hey, cheer up. I'm not going to be gone forever."

She looked up at him. "I know, but what if you meet someone better on tour and decide to date her instead of me. Austin, there are a lot of prettier girls out there. There's always that possibility."

Austin looked at her with a shocked expression. "Ally Dawson, listen to me. I love you and will always love you. No girl could ever take your place. You are beautiful, talented, and I love you. You are my one and only.

And at that moment, she believed him.

But that was her first mistake.


End file.
